


Aww Shucks

by BeeMovieApologist



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Fisting, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Food Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeMovieApologist/pseuds/BeeMovieApologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wholesome time two men share on a farm. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aww Shucks

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to this to set the mood: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sr30FEkfevo

It’d been a rough day on the farm. Every day is rough when you work on a farm, but despite the early hours and the, at times, monotonous days of milking cows, tending to crops, and general maintenance that comes with a farm, Ocelot is content. The highlight of his day, after the farm hands had gone home, the calves had been rounded into their pens, and the sun had begun to hang low and warm in the sky, is sitting by the hearth inside their humble homestead with Big Boss and making preparations for dinner. 

Tonight however, Ocelot can’t break his gaze from Big Boss’s thick, meaty fingers as he shucked cob after cob of corn with a rough yet practiced grace, peeling back the tough outer husk to reveal the shiny kernels of gold hidden underneath. 

“Ocelot, I knew you liked corn but not this much”, Big Boss says, glancing up from his work, “Are you hungry or something? You’re fuckin drooling.” 

 

“Maybe just a little”, replies Ocelot.

 

“Well shut up and get back to shuckin’.”

 

Ocelot huffs as he resumed the task, but again his eyes return to Big Boss’s hands. The sheer power of them. He could snap an ear of corn like a toothpick between his fingers. Like his hands, Ocelot enjoys watching the rest of the man’s body at work. The way Big Boss’s thighs and ass, thick as a beef cow’s shank, look in his dungarees as he squats to lift up a bale of hay, the way his topless form shines under a coating of sweat after a day in the field, even the way Big Boss slaughters livestock with ease and accuracy, are things that make Ocelot’s want for him as strong as newly forged steel. 

Unable to contain his lust, Ocelot drops to his knees and leans over to where Big Boss is seated.

 

“ ‘The hell are you doing?”, shouts Big Boss 

 

Ocelot takes the ear of corn Big Boss is holding into his mouth with heated earnestness. Drawing the cob deep down his throat with slow, deliberate movements, Ocelot glances up at Big Boss, whose face is contorted between shock and arousal at the spectacle taking place at his feet. 

 

“Shit you must be hungry. It’s still raw.”

“That’s not the only thing that’s going to be raw tonight”, says Ocelot after releasing the corn from his mouth with a wet smack.

 

“Huh?” 

 

Ocelot says nothing and takes the corn back into his mouth, sucking on the vegetable  
like a hamster at its water dispenser.

“Oh.”

Thankful for being in the kitchen, Ocelot grabs the first thing he sees that will make a decent substitute for lube: a freshly churned hunk of butter. Grabbing the cream colored block, Ocelot rubs the butter along the corn’s surface before smearing a portion on his fingers to prepare his own corn hole. Then straddling Big Boss, who is still seated on his stool, Ocelot shoves the cob between Big Boss’s thighs. 

Big Boss watches these actions with a curious expression but asks no questions. The look is soon removed as Ocelot goes in for a kiss as he angles himself in order to take the vegetable into his freshly buttered ass. 

 

“Shuck me hard.”, whispers Ocelot into Big Boss’s ear .

Grinning, Big Boss places his hands on Ocelot to steady him as Ocelot descends onto the textured crop. 

Ocelot can feel each individual kernel tickle his ass. Mother Nature had birthed this divine grass unto Earth and oh how man perfected it: corn can fil both a man’s stomach and his colon. Coupled with Big Boss’s earthy scent (an exquisite blend of cow shit, dust, and hay) Ocelot is flushed pinker than a sunburnt pig’s ass with want. 

“Boss, wait.”, Ocelot says popping himself off the corn. Feeling Big Boss’s hands on his body, Ocelot finds himself with an overwhelming need to feel those hands undoing his very being from the inside. 

Grabbing Big Boss’s hand, Ocelot suckles the butter off his fingers like a starved foal, nipping at their tips. 

“I want your ham hock hands inside me”, Ocelot demands. 

“What, the corn isn’t good enough?”, questions Big Boss.

Ocelot scoffs as he guides Big Boss’s hands down towards his dripping butt butter dispenser, encouraging him to stuff him like a Butterball turkey on Thanksgiving morning. Snorting, Big Boss moves to the floor to indulge Ocelot’s want.

“Bite the corn, Ocelot, this might hurt.”

 

“Hurt? I’m more than ready and there’s enough butter to-”

Ocelot is cut off as Big Boss jams his balled fist into his quivering entrance. 

“Boss, are you kidding me?!”, screams Ocelot, jerking away, “Do you even know how to fist someone?”

“Uhh, with your fist?” 

“Well yes but, Christ, just not all at once”, sighs Ocelot, “let me show you.”

“There”. Ocelot folds Big Boss’s hand into a shape resembling a diamond while explaining the concept of fingering the hole in preparation for the main event. “Once it’s all in, then you can make a fist.”

“A fist. Right”, says Big Boss, “Got it.”

 

“And for the love of God, go slow this time.”

While gentle wasn’t the exact term Ocelot would use to describe Big Boss, he is taking a deliberate degree of care with their second round of Rock ‘Em, Sock ‘Em Buttholes. Sliding one all-beef link of a finger into Ocelot’s tender pork hole and then another, Big Boss feels around his moist innards. The texture reminds him of gutting still warm livestock, but the sensation of Ocelot’s ass practically strangling his fingers is new and, he admits, amazing. Entrails only grow cold but Big Boss can swear that the business end of Ocelot’s love tract is growing hotter each time he swirls a finger around inside it. 

Ocelot lets out a moan. “Boss, I think you can put it in now.”

From his good ol’ fashioned corn cob hoedown before, Ocelot’s barn door is wide open and ready to bring the tractor on home. 

Big Boss grunts, making his hand as narrow as possible, ensuring that his appendage was fully inserted in Ocelot’s ass before clenching his hand into a fist. Ocelot waits for the pounding but Big Boss is still.

“What are you waiting for, Boss?”, Ocelot pants out.

 

“What do you mean? My arm is halfway up your fucking ass, Ocelot.”

“I can’t get off if your hand is just sitting in there. Fuck me with it.”

“Fuck you with it?”, asks Big Boss.

 

Ocelot sighs. He never had to go into the finer points of a proper fisting with someone but this is Big Boss fisting him.

“Yeah just, fucking hell, you know fuck me with it.”

Big Boss takes an experimental punch inside Ocelot’s ass, attempting to establish a rhythm. For what Big Boss lacks in fisting skill, it’s made up by his large hands filling Ocelot. He feels like he’s going to burst, the hair on the upper part of Big Boss’s arm tickeling his anus while he can feel the flex of Big Boss’s well defined and downright divine forearm muscles inside of him. 

“This is almost like birthing cattle”, comments Big Boss

Ocelot pretends to not hear him, trying to focus on the arm churning inside of him. It’s easy to do. Ocelot enjoys being close to Big Boss in such an unconventional manner. Big Boss’s arm continues to thrust in and out of Ocelot as Ocelot’s ass tightens around his arm, the sensation growing more and more intense. Ocelot brings his hand to his dick in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure building up inside him. 

“Ocelot, get me the butter”, Big Boss demands, removing his fist from Ocelot. Ocelot whines, so close to squirting out his own special brand of cheese sauce, but he complies. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m gonna make you my corncubine.”

 

Big Boss grins as he butters up the corn that was once forgotten on the floor. After he is satisfied with the amount of fat on the corn, he shoves the cob into Ocelot’s hands and undoes his own belt, drawing down his pants. Now more comfortable, he takes the corn from Ocelot, spreads his legs wide and teases his own ass with it.

Seeing the corn damp and shining with his own dank marinade circling around Big Boss’s aching anus, causing his jumbo-sized beef stick to pulse each time the crop dares to enter his awaiting hole, makes the warmth between Ocelot’s thighs grow hotter. Each detail of the corn is highlighted, the glow from the fire making it gleam and shimmer, showing off the delectable sauce that is seeping from Big Boss’s ass. Ocelot bites his lip as Big Boss at last grants the corn passage inside, his anus stretching to accommodate the vegetable. 

Hands at Ocelot’s waist and cob lodged snugly in his ass, Big Boss draws the two of them closer, aiming the exposed end of the corn towards Ocelots gaping asshole before thrusting it inside the man before him. And how Ocelot’s ass takes that corn! The sharing of food has been a cornerstone of friendship for centuries, bringing humans together at the table and strengthening the bonds that shape their lives. In this moment, Ocelot thinks that food has never brought two men closer together as it’s doing now, watching as Big Boss takes the other half of the corn inside of him. The corn fits snugly inside like a cowboy in his boots. 

 

The sounds of hairy balls slapping and sticking on sweat slicked skin fill the kitchen as the cob pistons in and out of their assholes. The stench of their grainy love making overpower the usual kitchen smells. To Ocelot, however, it smells like home. Being fucked on their modest, faded rug by the hearth, the dull light from the fire filling the kitchen, and being so close to this hairy bastard of a man; it was probably the most romantic thing Ocelot has ever experienced. 

Big Boss balances himself on one arm and reaches the other towards Ocelot to work at his flesh cob. Again, Ocelot feels the threat of his bubbling seed ready to rocket it out of him at any moment as he watches Big Boss’s calloused fingers, reeking of Ocelot’s drippings and butter, working along him. Ocelot leans over to help Big Boss along. He grunts in appreciation as Ocelots grease slicked fingers move up and down his stalk, toying with the flesh husk of foreskin that bundles Big Boss’s member. 

Their paces begin to quicken, the corn disappearing into their asses when they’re brought together, then rocketing out again as they part. Groans add to the harmony of their wholesome, grain enriched love making. Breaths become more and more strained. The mixture of precum, sweat, and butter create a coating on their bodies that Orville Redenbacher would be proud of. They are about to hit their boiling point. 

“Boss, fuck me hard with your cob”, Ocelot cries out, his voice trembling from exhaustion and laced with desire.

Big Boss responds by tapping into his last reserves of energy, thrusting so hard that the stools they were sitting on earlier begin to rattle and the floor beneath them creaks in rhythm with their movements. Ocelot throws back his head, the first to release his nut that had been building up inside. And what a relief it is. The strands of jizz release at last from their prison in Ocelot’s achy sac and feel as hot as branding irons as they splash onto his stomach. And Big Boss. And the rug. Shit, he really had been holding in on this stuff. 

Big Boss is too engulfed in his own throes of pleasure to notice the cum pooling around them as Ocelot jerks him to completion, hand moving faster than a combine plowing down a field. Soon enough, Big Boss’s own spunk joins the mess around them that is starting to form a crust. Ocelot smiles, watching Big Boss’s Lil’ Boss twitch, oozing out the last pearlescent beads of sweet, sweet man gravy. 

Exhausted and spent, the men remove the corn from themselves and relax on the rug, becoming puddles in their butter scented afterglow. A log in the fire sighs as it drops its orange embers, and the wind outside carries the sweet smell of grass and grain through a cracked window. Neither Big Boss nor Ocelot say a word for awhile, enjoying the respite from their strenuous activity. 

“So”, says Big Boss after a moment, “who wants popcorn?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend HarmoniousFusion who suggested the concept and general story/ characters  
> This is all your fault
> 
> and a special shout out to my friend for major proofreading and content suggestions  
> may god have mercy on your soul
> 
> "Two are better than one,  
> because they have a good return for their labor:  
> If either of them falls down,  
> one can help the other up.  
> But pity anyone who falls  
> and has no one to help them up."  
> -Ecclesiastes 4:9-10


End file.
